fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Embra
Embra is the owner of her father's very prestigious restaurant. She deals with a lot of stress daily, but is committed to keeping her father's legacy running. Embra knows her father is always working on large projects, but she does not pry on their details despite him not sharing a lot of these with her. The dragoness is a favorite among the anthro population because of her involvement in the community. Embra is interested in anthro culture and finds herself visiting Luxford often to make new friends. Story Present Day Embra serves as the owner of her father's restaurant, Crowned Cuisine. Having a lot of responsibilities, Embra tries to keep up with the daily demands of the huge and prestigious restaurant, being aided by other Dracha such as Frifna . Every once so often, Embra's father comes by to visit the restaurant to see how she is doing. Embra takes these visits very seriously and makes sure her father gets priority over others, serving him only the greatest of deluxe dishes in their menu. Personality The manager drake is a kind soul so as long as she isn't very stressed out. Even in moments of high tension and stress, Embra tries her hardest to keep her cool. She hasn't received the best training in leadership and management, but she gets by regardless, having a talent for multi-tasking and having great work ethic. While Embra would love to be a mentor, she is far too busy to pay attention to hardly anybody under her. Embra is very good and faithful to her companions. Frifna sometimes lends a hand at the restaurant, but she mostly transports ingredients for Embra and keeps them in cold storage in her snowy mountain home. Despite the more evil nature of her father, Grottos , Embra loves him very much and does her best to make him proud. She is very anxious when it comes to keep the restaurant in good order, and in the first sign of chaos, she tries hard to see to it that the problem is resolved. Forte/Skills Embra is classified as a red drake. The "red" identifies not only her obvious primary color pattern, but also signifies her elemental abilities in the usage of flames. She can breathe fire hot enough to melt steel beams and her scales are completely immune to fire. The "drake" identifies her as a type of Dracha with no wings. Embra's Draconic Form centers around brute strength. Not only does this increase in her primal form, but so does the power of her flames. In her Draconic Form, Embra has the added ability of controlling the direction of her flames, able to have them wind around corners. She can also form fireballs in her gut, which explode upon impact. Embra serves as head chef and manager of her restaurant. She has a talent in creating ideas for dishes as well as cooking, clearly inherited from her father. Embra is skilled in multi-tasking and keeping track of statistics, making her an excellent manager for the restaurant. Gallery Embradraconic2.png|Embra's draconic form. embraanthro.png|Embra's old anthro design.